The Rose
by AddisonRae
Summary: Ginny has taken on the case of a lifetime. One that will finally prove to the Minister that she isn’t conspiring against him. But what if her case doesn’t want to be solved? LuciusGinny if you don’t like it, don’t read it!
1. one

Ginny Weasley ran quickly through the halls of the Ministry Of Magic's Investigative and Criminal Affairs Department. She stopped short and caught her breath in front of a rather tattered looking wooden door. She pushed it open without knocking. Ginny Weasley found herself in a darkened broom closet. In a darkened closet, with seemingly no purpose.

"Well?" she whispered anxiously.

A hand appeared from behind one of the many cabinets lining the walls. In it was a largely overstuffed file. Ginny snatched the file and pushed the door open, slamming it behind her and bolting down the hall. She stopped running at the corner and resumed her normal pace, shrinking the file and hiding it in her pocket. Ginny smiled and greeted various workers and Ministry Officials as she went before finally coming to a stop out side an office labeled: _Ginny Weasley, Head of Investigations and Criminal Affairs._

"_Fa noi lo shag_?" Ginny whispered, mentally killing Harry for placing an Unchangeable Password Charm on her door, one that she could not yet break.

She turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a large, organized office. Ginny walked to her desk in the corner and sealed the door magically before taking the file out of her pocket and returning it to it's normal size. She rifled through the contents quickly, a smile growing on her face. This was it! Just what she had been looking for. Now all she needed was to go on a date with that slimy Creevy to pay back her informant. Ginny grimaced, how obvious could you get? Colin worked in the Department of Records. She sighed to herself.

"Miss Weasley?" a voice called, accompanied by knocking on the door.

"Come in." Ginny said, while hastily shoving the file in a drawer.

"I have the Canon and Ryan files for you. I finished them." Ethan Wallace said, he handed her two more files, these not as full or as important.

"Thanks, Ethan. Take the night off. Go visit the wife and kids." Ginny joked.

"Ah, if only I were a straight man." Ethan sighed. "I guess I'll have to go to a gay bar and party the night away."

"What a pity" Ginny said mock-sarcastically.

"So, another all-nighter?" he asked, his voice teasingly scolding.

"I HAVE to get this case wrapped up. It'll be the end of me if I don't deliver. The damn Minister is already suspecting my family of helping the Order, Ethan." Ginny said testily.

"I know, but Gin, It's a waste of time! If that man doesn't want to be found…he wont be!" Ethan said seriously.

"I know." Ginny sighed.

Ethan gave her a weak smile and patted his files once before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind him. Ginny pulled the file out of her drawer and opened it to the first page. A wizard photograph fell out and Ginny stared into the face that had haunted her dreams since the beginning of the case. She stared into the deep silver eyes of Lucius Malfoy, and she didn't look away.

* * *

  
****

Miss Weasley,

It has come to my attention that you are currently working on a case concerning an ex-colleague of mine. I assure you, your attempts will not go unnoticed by Mr. Malfoy. He is currently hiding, I do not know where, but he has been keeping tabs on the wizarding world and has contacted me twice since his escape from prison. You mother wouldn't want you to get hurt, Ginny.

Respectfully.

Severus Aurellan Snape

Ginny smiled despite herself. Who would have thought Snape would have turned out to be such a softie? She'd seen the man in a new light since her graduation and initiation in to the Order. He truly cared. And he was nicer to her and her mother than any of the other members of her family. They seemed to have an understanding of sorts.

But, nothing would put her off this case! She would find Malfoy and have him back in prison if it was the last thing she did. Ginny gulped. If Malfoy found out, it just might be the last thing she ever did.

Ginny shook her head and crossed her kitchen to the small wooden table. She sat down and pulled out several files, laying them across the table. When everything was organized, she got up and went to the bathroom to change.

Ginny returned half an hour later, her hair dripping and her slippers making soft noises as she crossed the hard wood floors of her kitchen. Ginny let out a gasp.

Her files were gone.

And on the table lay a single burgundy rose.


	2. two

****

Two:

Ginny's heart was pounding as she slowly backed away from the table, staring disbelievingly at the perfect long-stemmed rose resting there. She backed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Ginny headed straight to the mantle piece and threw some powder into the roaring fire.

"Severus Snape, Hogwarts." she shouted into the poisonous green flames.

-------------------

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and into Severus Snape's elegant sitting room. He looked up from the potions text he was reading in his armchair, his face blank, and nodded at her. Ginny suddenly remembered her skimpy nightgown and blushed to the roots of her fiery hair.

"Miss Weasley, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Severus drawled.

__

Always the gentlemen…

"Someone was in my house," Ginny explained nervously, "They sole a top-secret file on Lucius Malfoy and left a…a…"

"A what, Miss Weasley?"

"A rose. In place of the file."

"Lucius always was a charmer." Severus mused aloud.

"You think it was him?" Ginny squeaked.

"Who else would steal that particular file, Miss Weasley?"

"Well, I just…didn't expect him to do it himself. If he's in contact with you surely he has other people he uses to do his dirty wok." she said.

"I do no one's _'dirty work'_, Miss Weasley. Lucius is in hiding. It's not as if he has anything better to do." Severus muttered silkily.

"I suppose you're right…"

"Miss Weasley, there is an extra robe in the guest room, you are shivering. Get some sleep, you won't want to go home tonight, I presume?"

"Thank you, Professor."

Snape merely nodded. This would take some work.

----------------------

Ginny woke the next morning cold, hungry, and in a strange bed. It was already shaping up to be a bad day. She pulled on a robe from the closet and magically altered it before heading for Severus' sitting room. She saw Severus sitting in his regular armchair by the fire, waiting when she entered. 

She hadn't taken the time to notice the finer points of his sitting room in her panicked state of the previous night. The room was furnished with furniture of black wood and deep green velvet hangings adorned the walls and couch. Ginny crossed the room and sat down in front of him. He gestured to a letter on the small table between them. Ginny read:

****

Severus,

I know she is with you. I know she won't believe me if I try to explain the seriousness of this situation. Therefore, I had to take drastic action. I stole the damn file. I am currently changing locations, and will be in touch soon. Please do your best to convince her.

-Lucius Xavier Malfoy

"Convince me?" Ginny hissed.

"Lucius turned spy in the last months before the final battle. Cornelius Fudge fully supported Voldemort, and knew of Lucius' treachery. He arranged for him to be arrested after the defeat of Voldemort under charges of allegiance to the Dark Lord." Severus said blankly.

"You're telling me Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire, is innocent and a spy for the Light? Ginny asked.

"Yes." he sighed.

"Okay."

There was a pause, while Severus stared at Ginny in apparent confusion. If it had been any other time, she would have etched his expression into her mind to share with her friends. It would be good to have a laugh after all of this. 

"Okay?" Severus looked surprised at her acceptance.

"Okay. I trust you, Professor. And I'll try to help, but Fudge is already suspicious of my involvement with the Order. Malfoy's case was my last chance to throw off the paranoid little prick." Ginny sneered.

"Then you have a plan?" Severus asked, eyebrow raised.

"No." Ginny mumbled.

"I do." a voice said.

Ginny whipped around to find herself face-to-chest with a very tall, very blonde Lucius Malfoy. His cologne drifted to her as she let her gaze slowly wander up to stare at his chiseled face in disbelief. She looked down. He held a single rose in his outstretched hand.


	3. three

****

A/N: I tried to slow this down a bit, as the last chapter was pretty fast paced. I tried to give more descriptions. Yes, it is short. But I didn't want to drag it out.

Three: 

"Miss Weasley." Lucius nodded at her, a smirk evident at her surprise.

Ginny stared up at the man in front of her. His cologne had a familiar smell, one she couldn't quite place…maybe it wasn't cologne at all. It had a fresh and clean crisp scent that could just be the man himself. Ginny stared up at him, willing her mouth to move and her brain to form and coherent thought. Anything at all. She took the rose from him with shaking fingers and thanked him softly.

"Mr. Malfoy, exactly how did you get in here?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I used the Floo in my room." Lucius answered, staring at her quizzically, smirk gone.

"YOUR room?" Ginny turned to Severus.

Severus was still seated in his armchair next to the roaring fire. The flames cast flickering lights across his face, revealing just how tired he was. He was surveying the whole conversation with hidden amusement. Severus glanced between his two guests once more before speaking.

"Ah, yes. Lucius often stays in the guest room. I knew he wouldn't be here last night and so I had you sleep there."

"She slept in my room?" Lucius asked slowly. 

Both Lucius and Ginny were now staring incredulously at Severus, for different reasons. He sighed and gestured for them to sit. Ginny chose a chair next to Severus, and as far away from Lucius as physically possible. Severus noted this and smirked at Lucius, who scowled in return, and chose a seat across the table and away from the incessant light of the fire. 

"Yes, Lucius she slept in your room. But I'm sure she didn't touch anything. Correct, Miss Weasley?"

"No! I just got the robe out of the closet like you told me to." Ginny snapped.

"I thought your outfit looked familiar." Lucius said dryly.

"How am I supposed to help you?" Ginny hissed in an apparent effort to change the subject away from the fact that she was wearing his robes.

"Stall the case as long as possible, Miss Weasley." Snape said, trying to diffuse a war in the middle of his sitting room.

"Shouldn't be too hard, he DID steal my file!" she sulked.

"Ah, about the file… We had to send the Ministry in to investigate the theft. It would have looked suspicious if no one reported it. And you have enough suspicion surrounding you in the Ministry as it is." Severus said blankly.

"Okay, so I'll just pretend to start over from scratch. I don't know how much time that will buy you though. I guess I'll go home and start damage control." she said, standing up.

It was evident that Ginny could not wait to get away from the company she was surrounded with. Severus knew that her behavior had been different he night before, and so it couldn't be him that was making her so uncomfortable. He sighed mentally.

"You can't go home, Miss Weasley. Your house is a crime scene and part of a Ministry investigation. They have been informed that you are in hiding as you feel unsafe. With you in hiding they wont expect any results on the case, and we'll have all the time we need." Severus explained calmly.

"And where am I to 'hide', then?" Ginny asked.

"Here."

"Here?" Lucius and Ginny hissed simultaneously.

"Yes, Here. Dumbledore will arrange for you to have rooms near ours, and Lucius will have his room back. You will most likely be in the suite connected with his."

Ginny shook her head, and slumped into her chair. She glanced at Lucius and tried to hide a grimace at the appraising expression he was currently observing her with. She would have to live next to this man! In connected rooms! With a door! That he could easily unlock and have free access to her and her things! Ginny sighed. She had known this would be a bad day.


	4. four

****

A/n: Long chapter. 1092 words! Phew! Thanks to all of my reviewers!

Four:

Ginny's idea of a bad day had been nothing compared to the hours following her "meeting" with Lucius and Severus that morning. They had had a conference with the Headmaster, who had agreed that their plan was he safest way of ensuring Lucius' safety, much to Ginny's disappointment. House Elves had Apparated to her house and collected several things she would need. Ginny was forever grateful for the powerful magic that allowed them to breach Hogwarts Anit-Apparation barriers.

"Miss Weasley?" Severus called, knocking on her door.

"Come in." Ginny called.

Severus entered her bedroom to find her filling her closet with clothes, muggle and wizard alike. She paused in her organizing to gesture for him to sit down. She took a seat next to him on the small couch opposite her bed. Severus cleared his throat cautiously before speaking.

"Miss Weasley, you are supposed to be in hiding, an therefore cannot eat in the Great Hall, or roam the corridors aimlessly. You may summon a House Elf whenever you want to eat, but Lucius has invited you to share mealtimes with him if you wish to have company." Severus said this very slowly, as if gauging her reaction.

"I suppose that will be fine. It's better than eating alone." Ginny sighed.

Severus nodded, "Lunch will be served for both of you in Lucius' sitting room at noon, and meals will commence at usual times should you chose to join him again." he said, then rose and quietly left Ginny to her thoughts.

~ 

"Miss Weasley." Lucius nodded when she entered the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, we are going to be spending a lot of time together, perhaps you could call me by my first name?" Ginny said irritably.

"Of course Virginia." Lucius muttered.

"Ugh, not THAT first name though." Ginny growled.

Lucius' lips tugged up at the ends, and then he let out a burst of roaring laughter. Ginny froze, then realized she had been pacing. She looked at the man in front of her, frightened. If she thought a solemn Malfoy was scary, this was enough to send anyone running. But still, she noticed he looked rather nice when he smiled. She supposed it was the absence of the ever-condescending sneer he usually wore. But, come to think of it, she hadn't seen that sneer in a while.

"Thank you, Virginia, I needed that." He gasped out, holding his stomach.

" I told you, don't call me that." Ginny hissed.

"That is your first name, correct?" Lucius smirked.

"Call me Ginny…or Gin." Ginny sighed, slumping down into the chair across from him.

"Gin…I like I. It suits you.," he said, looking her over again "You may call me Lucius."

"Not Luci?" Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Only if you have a death wish." Lucius said dryly.

Two house Elves arrived, and moments later Ginny and Lucius were being fed to their hearts content, and all bickering was forgotten for the time being.

~

"Professor?" Ginny whispered. 

Ginny tiptoed into his office through the door connected to his sitting room. She found Severus at his desk, with his head down. Papers were scattered everywhere, and Ginny could hear soft, rhythmic breathing. She smiled to herself as she covered him with a heavy cloak that she found hanging from the door. She found some parchment and took the quill from his hand, scribbled a note and went through a door to the right of the desk. Moments later, Ginny reappeared holding a small blue vial in her hand. She closed the door soundlessly behind her.

~

"Miss Weasley, care to explain your need for a Dreamless sleep Potion from my private stores last night?" Severus asked as he stalked into the room.

"I…I left a note, sir."

"Yes, which is how I knew it was you that took it. I am not angry, Miss Weasley, just curious." Severus said calmly.

He smacked Lucius upside the head and snatched a small leather bound book from his hands. Lucius rubbed his head absently and glared at Severus back as he took his seat on the couch. He threw Ginny a mischievous smirk and waited for Severus to set the book down before summoning it and continuing his reading.

"I had a nightmare, that's all." Ginny muttered.

"A reoccurring nightmare?" Severus pressed.

"Excuse me?"

"Your records show that you requested Dreamless Sleep at least once a week during your school years." Severus said softly.

"I have the same dream, yes. It's…It's about Tom." Ginny said quietly, tracing a pattern on the floor with her bare toe.

He turned to face Lucius, who merely raised an eyebrow. Severus turned back to Ginny and summoned the book out of Lucius' hands without looking at him. Lucius merely glared at him again, sending Ginny into a fit of laughter.

"Have you considered using a Pensive?" Severus asked, stopping her laughter instantly.

"No. and I won't." with that, Ginny got up and left the room.

Severus sighed audibly and turned to Lucius. He held up the small black book and Lucius shrugged, smirking. Severus shook his head and glanced pointedly at the door, signifying what Lucius' punishment would be.

"Why me? She likes you!" Lucius complained.

"And she likes you as well, but she doesn't know you as well as she knows me. Next time you'll think twice before reading my journals." Severus hissed.

"It's not like there was anything interesting," Lucius grumbled, running for the door as Severus hurled a throw pillow at him.

~

"Miss--Gin?" Lucius asked softly as he pushed open her bedroom door.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Ginny was sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring avidly at the wall. Her bedroom was decorated much like Severus' sitting room, dark greens and grays with black wooden furniture. Lucius was surprised she hadn't changed it yet. He sat on the small couch opposite the bed.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"And we wont." Lucius said. "We'll sit."

"And why?" Ginny asked, sounding frustrated.

"I'm not allowed to leave this room until I "talk" to you. If we aren't going to talk, I have to stay here long enough to make it look like we have." Lucius said dryly.

"Why?" Ginny repeated.

"Let's just say Severus' is very protective of his journals." he said.

Ginny slowly lifted her eyes o meet his, a mischievous light graced them, along with the wicked mile on her pretty heart shaped face. She raised an eyebrow in perfect imitation of the Potions Master.

"Snape keeps a journal?" she asked.


	5. five

****

Five:

Ginny got up and raced across the room. She cast a sealing charm on the door, followed by numerous silencing wards. When she was satisfied wit her handiwork, she rushed back over to the chair Lucius was sitting in and seated herself on her knees in front of him. She looked up at him eagerly and sighed with frustration when he merely stared at her, clearly confused.

"What did it _say_, Lucius?" she grinned.

Ginny and Lucius spent the rest of the day quoting various excerpts from Severus' journal at him at every available opportunity. They tried to fit certain phrases into their conversations, and came off sounding very melodramatic. Every time Severus would stalk from the room in anger with his black robes billowing behind him Ginny would dissolve into giggles. Lucius found the whole situation very funny, but couldn't help but wonder what the old bat had in store for him now.

~

Ginny crept down the corridor between hers and Lucius' rooms, clad in only her soft pajama shorts and matching top. She shivered as she knocked softly on Lucius' bedroom door. Nothing. She knocked again, harder this time. Still nothing. Finally, Ginny cast Alohamora on the locked door and pushed it open, wincing as it creaked rather loudly in the silence of the night.

"Lucius?"

Ginny padded barefoot over to Lucius large four-poster bed tucked away in the corner of the bedroom. She reached the bed and peered down at him. Lucius appeared to be sleeping peacefully, and wearing…nothing. Ginny blushed red, and prayed the God's would take pity on her and let him be wearing pants…. Or at least boxers under the heavy comforter and silky black sheets.

"Lucius?" 

She whispered his name again, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Nothing. Damn, he was a heavy sleeper. Ginny shook him softly. Frustrated at her lack of success, Ginny finally resorted to the one age-old method that she knew. The one that succeeded in waking up the twins when nothing else could. She blew lightly in his ear. 

Lucius shot up in bed, and groped furiously for his wand on the bedside table. As it was dark, he missed the wand completely and knocked over a glass of water. Ginny smiled to herself and cleared her throat. Lucius squinted, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room.

"Gin?" he rasped, his voice sounding raw and unused.

"Severus locked his stores. D'you reckon he's mad at me?" Ginny whispered sarcastically.

"You woke me up, to tell me Severus' warded his stores?" Lucius grumbled through a yawn.

"No, I woke you up because I know that you must know how to drop his wards." Ginny said.

"And why should I? To piss him off even more?" Lucius snarled, throwing himself back under the covers.

"No, you should do it so I can go to sleep and leave you to do the same." Ginny whispered menacingly.

Lucius sighed audibly. He threw the covers off and stalked to the door, Ginny followed quickly, thanking Merlin for men's pajama pants as she went. She had to run to catch up with his long strides. Lucius threw the door open and marched down the hall. He tried for ten minutes to break the wards on Severus' door, but to no avail. He turned to Ginny and sighed again.

"He changed them." Lucius said.

"Alright, I'm sorry I woke you Lucius." Ginny said, yawning widely. 

She turned her back and started to walk away, but before she made it two steps Lucius hand wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her up into his arms. Ginny stared at him, frozen. He simply smirked at her and carried her to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed, and whispered softly in her ear.

"Sleep. I'm here. You're safe." then he rolled over, and turned out the light.

Ginny lie stiffly in the bed for several minutes before she heard Lucius exasperated moan. He rolled over to face her. Lucius studied her for a moment, and then spoke:

"Virginia, If you do not relax and go to sleep I will Stupefy you." he said blankly.

Ginny nodded vehemently, and he pulled her close. Wrapped in Lucius' arms and breathing in his clean but sweet smell, Ginny found herself drifting into the best sleep she'd had in weeks.

****

A/N: I thought Lucius' whispering in her ear was so sweet. Reminds me of someone else…*visions of boyfriend run through head*


	6. six

****

Six:

Ginny woke up the next morning to a loud pounding on the door. Morning rays of fresh sunlight didn't reach the cold, damp dungeons, and Ginny shivered as Lucius mumbled incoherently in his sleep. Ginny froze. What was Lucius doing here? In her bed? With his arm around her?

The events of the past night rushed back to Ginny and she relaxed, staring bemusedly at the strong arm wrapped around her waist. Thick blonde hair started at the wrist, and trailed off just past the elbow, giving way to well defined muscles. Ginny sighed contentedly and was just about to drift off to sleep when the heavy pounding cut through the silence again. Her eyes flashed open, and she tried to sit up.

"Lucius, wake up!" Ginny called loudly, unable to remove his vice-like grip from her waist.

She sighed to herself and blew softly in his ear. Lucius eyes shot open and he blinked several times. When his eyes finally adjusted to the dim candlelight he took in her panicked face and flung himself from the bed. He stared at her for a moment, and then stared at the door. His shoulders slumped.

"Shit!" he muttered.

"That about sums it up" Ginny whispered furiously.

"Run back to your room and get in bed." Lucius commanded before rushing to the door. 

Ginny had just closed the hall door when Lucius opened his and led a very angry Severus Snape into his bedroom. He gestured for Severus to sit, and he sat across from him on a small settee. Lucius lit a fire in the hearth. Severus glared at him.

"Isn't it a bit early, mate?" Lucius mumbled sleepily.

"It is noon." Severus said darkly.

"Oh. I see. Can I help you, then?" Lucius asked dryly.

"You can tell me where Miss Weasley is." Severus said. "She's not in her rooms." 

"She came by last night to ask if I knew how to break the wards on your store room. That's the last I saw of her." Lucius said, a little loudly.

Ginny removed her ear from the door and ran down the hall. She threw her door open and warded it behind. Ginny skidded to a halt outside the bathroom and walked inside to get ready for the day ahead. She took one look at herself in the mirror and grumbled. She looked bad…very bad.

Dark circles colored her eyelids, and her face looked deathly pale. A shocking contrast to her bright red hair, which was currently matted and tangled to where it greatly resembled a rat's nest. Or Hermione. Ginny sighed to herself. She'd better get to work fast. 

~*~

Severus stalked down the hallway that connected his, Lucius' and Ginny's rooms. Something wasn't right in the state of the Howgarts Dungeons, and he was determined to find out what. He stopped in front of the young woman's door and knocked sharply. Ginny came to the door after a few minutes and opened it, fully dressed.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked.

"When I came by earlier you didn't answer." Severus said accusingly.

"I must not have been awake yet. I only just fell asleep at dawn." Ginny said. "Is there something you needed?"

"No." Severus said, as if he didn't believe her. "Lucius is waiting in the sitting room, lunch will be served in five minutes." 

With those final words, he stalked down the hall and through a portrait hole that lead to his classroom. Ginny let out a breath of relief and ran down the hall to Lucius' sitting room. She stopped short at the door and smoothed her hair before entering.

~*~

Ginny entered the sitting room to find it empty. She sighed and started to move forward, but was stopped by an arm around her waist and a hand firmly covering her mouth. Ginny panicked momentarily and started to struggle, but then a familiar scent drafted towards her, and she relaxed. Lucius spun her around, his arms still around her waist.

"If Severus would have found us like that he would have killed me." 

"I know. I'm sorry." Ginny muttered.

"I believe I was the one who carried you to my bed, Gin." Lucius whispered huskily.

Ginny started at the feeling of his breath so close to her face. A chill ran down her spine as Lucius tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer. Ginny's petite frame fit perfectly in his arms. She shivered at the first touch of his lips on her neck. He nipped and played his way up her neck and throat until his lips finally captured hers. His kisses became more urgent, and Ginny willingly opened to him. His tongue probed her mouth with skill and desire, yet Ginny sensed something else as well. This was her last coherent thought, for Lucius had nibbled her bottom lip, and all rational thought flew from her mind.


	7. seven

A/N: I'd like to send out a special thanks to my reviewers, and those f you who have read along without reviewing. "Lurk reading" as May calls it. I'm not sure If I should continue this. The end of this chapter has a sort of finality to it. It just _sounds_ finished. But, I might be convinced…

Seven:

Severus Snape stood in shock. He didn't believe what he was seeing. Lucius had whispered something in Miss Weasley's ear, and now he was snogging her like there was no tomorrow! This would not do. His slippery friend had some explaining to do.

Severus grabbed Lucius' robes and pulled him away from Ginny, pushing him forcefully against the wall. The blonde's eyes were widened with surprise, a fact that made Severus smirk inwardly. He came closer to Lucius' face and snarled.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Severus hissed.

"…No?" Lucius muttered.

"Yes! You are out of your fucking mind, Lucius! She's a child!"

"I am NOT!" Ginny snapped from her spot behind them, finally regaining the ability to speak.

"Miss Weasley, stay out of--"

"No! I am a grown woman and I am perfectly capable of choosing my own snogging partners, thank you very much!" Ginny hissed. 

"Severus, I can't breath." Lucius rasped.

Ginny ran forward and pried Severus' hands from Lucius' throat. She led him to a chair and pushed him down, then she very politely asked Lucius to scram. Lucius stared at her in disbelief, but she glared at him until he grudgingly complied.

"Severus Aurellan Snape! Who the hell do you think you are?" She hissed.

Visions of Molly Weasley flew through Severus' head. He didn't know which was worse; facing a scorned Ginny or an overprotective Molly when she found out he'd let Lucius near her baby girl. He sighed heavily and gestured for Ginny to sit. She did, albeit grudgingly.

"Miss Weasley, I care about you--"

Severus noted the mortified expression that crossed the red head's face and hurried to correct himself before causing further humiliation for either of them.

"No, not as Lucius does. If he does." Severus said. "I care about you like ….err…an uncle, perhaps?" Severus ventured. Ginny nodded slowly.

"Lucius does care about me, Professor. He wouldn't hurt me. I know it." Ginny said softly. "He was the one who helped me sleep when you locked your stores last night."

"So you _were_ in there!" Severus said darkly.

"Yes, I was _sleeping_, Professor. Nothing more. What you witnessed was our first act of intimacy." Ginny felt much like she had when she'd explained to her mother she didn't need 'the talk'.

"I see." Severus said thoughtfully. "I admit, Miss Weasley, you are a grown woman capable of making decisions for yourself, but tread carefully." 

With those final words, he got up and left her sitting there to think about what he had said. Lucius entered moments later. He sat down in an armchair across from her and studied her. She said nothing.

"I suppose he's told you to cut all ties with me and go home, correct?" Lucius said heatedly.

"No. He told me to tread carefully." Ginny said quietly.

"I see…presuming you still want to '_tread_' of course.," he said blankly.

"I do." 

Ginny finally looked up at the man in front of her. His cream colored skin was smooth, leading to long, perfectly groomed blonde hair. He wore fine black robes, but Ginny knew that a magnificent body was hidden under the voluminous layers of fabric. In the great Shakespearean play **_Julius Caesar_**, Lucius was Brutus' most loyal servant, and his most loyal friend. Amazing how such a character can contrast the man in front of her, yet be so like him in many other ways. Lucius was far from humble, but he was caring. He was cunning and conniving, yet he protected those he cared for. Ginny knew he'd keep her safe, and happy. 

She crossed the space between them and seated herself in Lucius' lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Ginny giggled as his breath tickled her ear.

"Severus is going to watch me like a hawk." he whispered.

"Then you'll just have to be a good boy." Ginny whispered back before he captured her mouth with his. 

Their kiss held passion, emotion, and promises. The passion shared between lovers, the emotions shared between loved ones, and the promise of the future. A future full of passion, emotions, promises, and life.


End file.
